mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
To The Black
"Cactus 799 you are clear to un-dock." The call came through Riley's headset. For the most part, headsets were completely outdated and useless, but it was a throwback to her days at the Maritime Academy that she still held on to. The headset helped her mind-set, and it made it easier for her to communicate with other ships, the engineer, and the captain if need be. "Cactus" was her inside joke of a call sign for the El-Vee, so named because the captain could sometimes be a real prick. The bay door opened in one fluid motion, showing the vast black dotted with brilliant white lights that surrounded the spaceplex. "On your ready, Sir." She said into the headset. "Neil Degrasse Tyson." The Captain swore. "See? This is what I'm talking about. I know we're leaving, you know we're leaving. The whole Gorram ship knows we're leaving. Just go." The engines rotated after a smooth lift-off, whatever the new mechanic had jury rigged definitely made the vertical lift much smoother, and after a few seconds of hovering, Riley eased them back slowly until the craft cleared the bay, at which time the engine's rotated 90 degrees, and the ship sped forward. The Captain steadied his glass of whiskey, the stabilizers would need some work, that mechanic was definitely going to earn his keep. "That a girl." He said under his breath, patting the hull. Grabbing the wired microphone next to him, he clicked it to transmit throughout the ship. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We're anticipating smooth sailing between here and Persephone. Those inclined can join us in the galley at 1900 for supper. Those not inclined can feel to fend for themselves. Due to possible hazards, the cargo bay is off limits to all personnel except the crew for the duration of the trip, if you need any personal belongings from the area, please feel free to flag down our deckhand...." He turned to Riley. "What the hell is their name?" "I told you, Sir. LLoyd." "Llyod? That with two L's?" "Aye Sir. " "I ain't seen the purpose of that. Why isn't it La-loyd? Is there a need for a silent L? I'll have to ask him." "Her, Sir." "La-Loyd is a her?" "It's just Lloyd, Sir. Her last name is Lloyd. And I think you're transmitting this conversation to the ship. It's coming through my headset." "For Rut's sake..." He clicked off the microphone. "Well, make sure La-Loyd knows it's HER job to see to the passengers. " "Aye Sir." As soon as the Captain headed down to the galley, Thorne cued up the engine room. "Devron, nice job on the take off. Listen, Second engine is running a little hot, but it may just be the sensor. In the aft of the ship by the water storage, I got a store of Coolant, it's marked as such in a bright red barrels so it's not confused with the water. Let's see what we can do about cooling her down, otherwise I'm going to cut to 50%."